


Hauria?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preocupant, Semi comença a dubtar sobre el que sent per la seva kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hauria?

\- D'una idiota que ni tan sols sap moure els seus peus d'una altra manera que no sigui cap endavant. - Va ser la clara resposta del castanyer, amb el seu somriure sorneguer. Subjectar més fermament, mentre el major era obligat a tenir la seva mà sobre la seva espatlla, com si fos una dona. Que carrincloneria.  
No obstant això, la cosa va passar a ser una mica més seriosa quan els peus d'ell van trepitjar els seus.  
\- ET VAIG DIR QUE TINGUIS CURA, I EM segueixis EL PAS. - Va exclamar, increïblement molest, però això li havia dolgut i molt. Tot i així, es va tranquil·litzar ràpid quan va veure el seu rostre; es va mantenir fent el mateix, i al finalitzar, es va posar a la gatzoneta per assolir els seus llavis i besar-lo.  
\- Ara fem-ho de nou, però no em trepitgis. -  
Els peus de Semi i Shirabu formaven un inconcordio. La manera de moure era inigualable, però del terrible que és i, el repetitives que són les seves petjades; Algunes van ser apropòsit, no és sorpresa.  
Va mossegar la seva llavis inferior, però aquests mateixos van ser atrapats pel menor en acabar el ball. - M'estàs demanant massa. - ¿I si millor no fa l'única cosa que sap fer bé amb ell? Sí: Besar-. Aquesta va ser la manera en què va començar tot.  
-. . . - Silenci, deixant-se guiar per l'elegant port aliè. Secretament, està enlluernat per aquesta aparença que té per donar, un estat que difereix quan està "relaxat".  
\- Kenjirou, ets un idiota. - Va esmentar, sense gràcies. Va afirmar la seva adherència, li va atreure.  
¿Entre mes a prop quedaria mes captivat per ell?


End file.
